opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellsing D. Nero/Personality and Relationships
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 650,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} Personality Nero is an athletic, rustic, and friendly boy who is searching for adventure. Also, he isn't very good at math. However, having spent a lot of time in the islands and woods as a child, he is very good with animals. When normal, Nero is a pretty happy guy,he has a brave and heroic personality,and will risk his lives for friends, enemies, and strangers alike. However, Nero is also exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Nero can be sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone who he dislikes. He is also quick to anger, stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He's hot-blooded, arrogant, brave, and strong. But Nero is highly optimistic person, choosing to think positive and upbeat. He is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Nero is really competitive and loves to compete. He's simple minded and determined. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. However, Nero is very quick to anger, he is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles. When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger,as shown when he tries to kill Akainu for him hurting Nero's crew. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. He's very honest, sarcastic, laid back and has a somewhat go with the flow personality. Nero also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Nero has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Nero's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. Likewise, Nero is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Jin after he had tried to kill him alot. He's a workhorse training alot so he can improve his abilities, but he's obsessive, which can make him clumsy at times. However, Nero is far from perfect. His short temper has been shown to get him into alot of trouble, his impulsive nature has made him fall for traps and tend to blurt things out as soon as they pop into his head as shown by when he say's "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying.". He feels responsible for his friends and anything bad that happens to them. He will risk his life for his friends and even a complete stranger, this has almost gotten him killed plenty of times. Because of his adventurous attitude he cannot stay still for very long saying it "Makes him all fidgety". His overconfidence, light-heart,and adventures nature can cause him to get on his crews nerves. Category:Personality and Relationships